A Shinobi, a Mother, and then a Witch
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: Fem! Harry. At young age, Kai Uzumaki promised that she would help to continued their bloodlines.
1. Chapter 1

**A Shinobi, a Mother, and then a Witch**

**Chapter one**

Summary: Fem! Harry. At young age, Kai Uzumaki promised that she would help to continued their bloodlines. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. Enjoy.

From a young age, before Kai Uzumaki ever entered the Hidden Countries, she remembered how her aunt always talked about the Uzumaki clan that her mother came from and how they too were freaks like her and also got themselves killed like her parents. She even remembered how she wished to be where her clan was and then with a flash of white light, she was in the ruins of Whirlpool.

Kai was named by a ghost of Uzumaki and was taught the art of sealing for two years. At the age of six, Kai was almost discovered by Iwa Nins who were looking for scrolls and Justus, so she had to seal everything into a storage scroll and started wandering around.

It was around that time that she met Zabuza, who took her in when he had learned what clan that she was from.

_**(Scene Break)**_

_Present Time…_

"Kakashi… I need… a favor…from… you," Zabuza struggled to say as he was dying.

Kakashi looked at Zabuza with respect and replied, "What do you need, Zabuza?"

"Kai… needs to go… to Konoha… watch her… make sure she's… safe. She is… carrying my… and… Haku's children. Twins…" Before Zabuza could say anything else, he had died. Kakashi was shocked that Zabuza had another with him.

Just then a red haired girl with emerald green eyes appeared out of nowhere and walked up the bodies of Haku and Zabuza. Kakashi was about to tell her to stay away when he noticed tears running down her face.

Kakashi wondered if this girl was the one that Zabuza asked him to take care of. So he asked, "Are you the one that Zabuza asked me to take to Konoha?"

The girl nodded and said, "Hai, Kakashi –sama. I'm Uzumaki Kai; it's nice to meet you."

Kakashi felt his eye widen at her last name. He was shocked that there was another Uzumaki out there, who survived the slaughter of the clan.

Suddenly, Naruto popped up and exclaimed, "You're an Uzumaki, too?"

"Hai," Kai answered with a small smile as she was glad that she had some family left in the world.

"That is so cool! I have family!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs while running around like a mad dog.

While Naruto was dancing around, Kai took that time to heal Kakashi's injuries and make sure that he was alright. Between her and Haku, they were able to heal a lot of injuries that Zabuza sometimes gets. Kai is very good at performing healing Justus even though she had a huge amount of Chakra, which most of it is used for Chakra chains.

Kai went over to where the dark haired boy who fought Haku and started healing him as she slowly and carefully pulled out the senbon.

_**(Scene Break)**_

Later that night, while most of the residents were asleep, Kakashi, on the orders of the Hokage, questioned Kai about her past, what she learned, and what village did she belonged to before traveling with Zabuza. And Kai answered them all as truthfully as possible.

Kakashi, on the other hand, was shocked to learn that Kai was from outside of the barrier and that she was severely abused by her relatives before escaping them. Then the ghost, the arrival of Iwa Nins, and then meeting up with Zabuza. And everything up to till recently, when the ritual with a boat load of seals was used to ensure that Kai would give birth to twins even though one kid had Haku's DNA and the other kid has Zabuza's DNA.

Kakashi shifted around in his seat uncomfortably as he asked, "How far along are you?"

"Almost three weeks now, Kakashi –sama," Kai answered honestly.

Kakashi gave her an eye smile and said, "It is safe to say: welcome to Konoha, Uzumaki Kai. I will send word to Hokage –sama."

"Thank you, Kakashi –sama. I would love to get the chance to get to know Naruto better since he is family," Kai exclaimed cheerfully, but not loud enough to wake anyone else in the house. It was Kai's dream and goal in life to see if there were any more Uzumakis in the world. Now she has three, one upstairs sleeping, and two more growing inside of her.

"Naruto would love that. But right now, I think its time to go to bed and rest up. I don't want you be tired tomorrow or Naruto will have my head. That boy is already very protective of you and goodnight, Kai –chan." Kakashi said, before going to bed himself. But he was very happy that his sensei's son had a relative that isn't dead. He is going to do everything in his power to make sure that never happens.

"Goodnight, Kakashi –sama," Kai said before going to bed in the same room that she was sharing with Sakura.

_**(Scene Break)**_

_A Week Later…_

Naruto, Kai, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi –sensei were standing before the road that leads to Konoha, saying goodbyes to their new made friends (except Sasuke as he still thought he was better than everyone else even after having his ass handed to him who was just as young as he was) and Tsunami giving last minute advice on being pregnant to Kai who was writing them down on a notepad with a pencil. Where she kept those things was a mystery as the clothes that she was wearing did not have pockets.

As they started jumping through trees, Kakashi made sure that they took it easy as he did not want Kai to over do it. While Kai and Sakura were talking as they were traveling, Naruto sped up to Kakashi.

"Kakashi –sensei, I was wondering if you could help me with something?" Naruto asked calmly, which was very unusual for him to do anything calmly.

"Depends, what do you need help with, Naruto?" Kakashi asked him curiously.

Naruto looked nervous as he answered seriously, "I was wondering if you could get me some parenting books as I want to be the best dad to Kai's kids when they are born. Before you say anything sensei, I know that Kai is my cousin, but I can't help but feel somewhat responsible for those kids to grow up without their dads. So I want to make it up to them, if its possible."

Kakashi was surprised at what Naruto requested, but he understood. No child or children in this case, should grow up without a father figure in their lives. So Kakashi replied calmly, "I will get you, the books. I believe that you are doing a great thing; Naruto and those kids would not have a better father with any other person, other than you. I believe that Haku and Zabuza will be smiling down from wherever they are."

"Thanks, sensei!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, causing Kai and Sakura to stop talking and look at Naruto curiously, but was told later.

_**(Scene Break)**_

_Somewhere in Scotland…_

"Headmaster! We finally got Ms. Potter's address! We found her!" The Duty Headmistress shouted as she ran all the way to the Headmaster's office with the letter clutched in her hand.

**AN: I hope that you all like it. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice weekend, everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I want to say thank you to all of those who wrote a review, favored, and followed this story. Thanks.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon Speaking"**

Flashback

**(Scene Break)**

Kakashi was thinking about what Naruto had just asked of him. It would have been the understatement of the year if he had said it shocked him to the core. He should have known though, Kushina would have done the same as well. He looked over to the tent that Kai Uzumaki was sleeping in peacefully and with Naruto sleeping at the entrance to make sure that no one could harm his cousin. Kakashi had already sent a couple of blood samples to the Hokage to compare them with Naruto's and he just received word that it was confirmed that Kai is definitely Naruto's cousin and a close one on top of that and also that Kai is pregnant.

Kakashi shook his head and stared into the burning coals. Naruto was not even thirteen years old and he wants to be a father. Kai, on the other hand, is almost sixteen years old and is going to be a mother of twin in about eight months. He will have to make sure that Kai, Naruto, and the twins are safe and doing well. Kakashi suddenly thought of the expressions that Konoha would have, once they see Kai. After all, Kai is like a clone of Kushina. That is going to so much fun to witness, he can't wait.

Soon, the sun started to rise causing Kakashi to wake everyone up, so they could pack up and leave as they were only a half of a day away from the grates of Konoha.

"Kai –chan, let me carry one of those huge scrolls for you," Naruto exclaimed loudly, but Naruto did not wait for an answer as he had already tied it to his backpack. Kai smiled at Naruto and soon they were traveling at their usual pace, jumping through trees.

"So what's in these scrolls, Kai -chan?" Naruto asked curiously, but remained focused on his traveling.

Naruto's question got the attention of Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi. Sakura was trying to stay as far away from Kai as possible without getting into trouble with her sensei. Last night, during dinner, Sakura made the mistake of trying to bully Kai and make her give up her sleeping bag to Sasuke as he deserved it more than she did as it looked to be very soft. And Sakura believed that Sasuke should not sleep in a thin sleeping bag. And the results of trying to bully her, was not pretty. Kai really tore into her, telling Sakura how fan girls are really seen in the real world and how she should quit being a Shinobi while she is still alive as she was weak and pathetic and Kai also, focused her KI on the girl while the speech. It was too much for the fan girl to handle.

When Sakura complained to Kakashi and Sasuke, expecting them to do something about Kai, Kakashi and Sasuke both told her that Kai was right and that she needed to open her eyes and look around her.

Kai smiled softly and answered her cousin, "The two scrolls that I'm carrying are storage scrolls and both belong to our clan. And the scroll that you are carrying, Naruto, is a summoning scroll of the wolves and that too, belongs to the Uzumaki clan alone."

Kakashi was surprised even though he did not show it as he spoke up, "I have heard rumors that there were wolves' contract, but I did not really believed them until now."

Sasuke took this time to say something that he just thought of, "How come that there isn't more people with that contract?"

Sakura was silent as she was thinking of a way to have her mother, who is one the civilian force the bint to give that contract to Sasuke who deserves it more than their stupid clan. So she was not paying any attention to what Kai had to say next.

Kai smiled at Sasuke and answered in a serious tone, "The wolves first made the contract with the first Uzumakis as they showed the characteristics that they were looking for and the wolves made sure that only people who have Uzumaki blood in their veins, to be able to summon them. And even then, they are very picky on who they let summon them. Even though at first they seemed to be very bloodthirsty and obsessed with fighting, but once you get to know them, they are as gentle as anyone can be."

Finally with only fifteen minutes away from the gates, Kakashi decided it was for the best if they walked the rest of the way there. As they walked, Naruto was practically jumping up and down as he asked excitedly, "Did you summon the Boss already?"

Kai chuckled as she answered, "Hai! I had to summon Juubi to finalize the contract."

**(In this story, Juubi does exist, because the Six Path Sage only used half of Juubi's Chakra to create the nine tailed demons and then he somehow put the ten –tailed wolf in the summons world to be only used as a summons.)**

Kakashi nodded as he was trying to think of where he had heard the name of Juubi before. It soundsso familiar. Naruto just heard Kyuubi shout, **"NANI!"** giving him a slight headache.

**(Scene Break)**

After they checked in with the guards, Team 7 and Kai made their way to the Hokage Tower. As they were walking, a lot of people were stopping and pointing at Kai, and whispering to each other. There were a few civilians that fainted at the sight of the Kushina –look –alike. For once, Kakashi did not have his perverted orange book out in front of his nose; he was just enjoying the reactions of the villagers.

As the Hokage called for them to enter, they walked in and saw that the Hokage was not alone. Standing in front of him was a Kunoichi with revealing clothes on and purple pupilless eyes.

The woman looked like she just had a heart attack as she stared at Kai, she slowly asked, "Kushina –sensei?"

**AN: I hope that you all like it. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Shinobi, a Mother, and then a Witch**

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not own anything. Everything belongs to the original creators of these series. I just want to say thank you to all of those who wrote and submitted a review, favored this story, and followed this story or any of my other stories. It really encourages an author to continue writing more chapters for their stories when the readers give a write and also reviews help the author to improve their stories as well. Thanks for your support.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Scene Break)**

_Last Time…_

_As the Hokage called for them to enter, they walked in and saw that the Hokage was not alone. Standing in front of him was a Kunoichi with revealing clothes on and purple pupilless eyes. _

_The woman looked like she just had a heart attack as she stared at Kai, she slowly asked, "Kushina –sensei?"_

**(Scene Break)**

_Present Time…_

The Kunoichi looked closer at Kai and said, "You're not Kushina –sensei, you are too young. Sorry about that, but you look so much like her. Say, what's your name, girly?"

Kai introduced herself, "I'm Uzumaki Kai. May I ask your name?"

"Name's Mitarashi Anko, the Snake Mistress of Konoha," Anko also introduced herself.

The Hokage cleared his throat as to get on with the meeting, "Its nice to meet you, Uzumaki Kai –chan and welcome to Konoha."

As they entered, only Kakashi, Naruto, and Kai could enter after Kakashi told the other two to go home and take the week off for vacation, before they started training again. Sitting behind the desk was the Hokage. He was a short old man, who looked like he wanted to burn all of the paperwork in front of him on the desk. Kai could have sworn that the stacks of paperwork were breeding and that they were alive.

Kai smiled and responded in a respectful tone as she bowed to the Hokage, "Thank you for allowing me to come and live in Konoha with Naruto, Hokage –Sama."

"Since you are here, we did a blood test to see if you were lying, but it turns out that you and Naruto are first cousins. And I understand that you are pregnant with twins, Kai –chan?" The Hokage asked her.

Kai nodded and explained how it happened and everything that leaded up to that. Kakashi then told the Hokage what Zabuza asked him to do.

Hokage nodded and then asked in a curious tone, "What are you planning to do while you are here? I am not going to allow you to become a Shinobi while you are pregnant."

Kai thought for a moment before answering him, "I am going to teach Naruto –Kun the ways of Uzumaki clan as I have the scrolls of our once great clan."

The Hokage's eyes widen when he heard that she has the Uzumaki clan scrolls with her. He asked her, "May I ask how you got those scrolls, Kai –chan? I have sent many Shinobi out to Uzushigakure (Whirlpool) to collect those scrolls for Naruto, but they always came back empty handed."

Kai tilted her head to the side, before she thought of something, so she asked, "Did you have an Uzumaki on one of those teams that you sent to Uzushigakure (Whirlpool)?"

The Hokage shook his head.

Kai then explained, "Only a person with Uzumaki blood could have seen the seals that stored the scrolls. That's why your teams came back empty handed."

"That makes senses," The Hokage said slowly as he thought about it. Turning back to Kai and Naruto, he told them in a happy tone, "I think that you two should move into an empty clan compound, so your twins, Kai –chan, can have a good place to grow up in. I will have Tenzo –san escort you two to your new home. Don't worry about your things, Naruto –Kun, I had some of my ANBU move your things there already."

"Thanks a lot, jiji!" Naruto ran up to the Hokage and hugged as tight as possible, while Kai bowed and said thanked him as well.

The ANBU had stepped out of the shadows and motioned for the two to follow him to their new home. Kai studied the ANBU carefully, the ANBU was male, he was tall, his mask was blank, and he had a nice built body. Fighting down the blush that was trying to make its way up to her face. Being pregnant sucks, especially when it messes with your hormones.

Naruto and Kai were led to a clan compound that was right next to a dangerous training grounds that are known as Training Ground 44 or rather the Forest of Death. Tenzo had stuck around to make sure that everything was in order for them to live there.

Since, Kai and Naruto are going to be living so near to a dangerous place, Kai went around the compound walls to see if the seals were still holding up and keeping the dangerous animals away.

It was getting later in the afternoon, when Naruto decided that Kai should eat the world's best ramen and was bugging her to do so.

It was around the same time that Tenzo decided to leave, but he turned to Kai and said, "Kai –chan, if there is anything that you need, but its too difficult, please call for me and I will help you anyway possible. Have a wonderful day, Kai –chan, Naruto –san."

Before Kai could thank him for his offer, Tenzo had disappeared. And Kai told Naruto to lead the way to the ramen.

**(Scene Break)**

"Hey, Teuchi –jiji, Ayame –nee –chan, I'm back from my mission," Naruto called out excitedly when they entered the small ramen stand.

A blur crashed into Naruto and it turned out to be Ayame who Naruto told Kai all about. Ayame was hugging Naruto, and had his head between her breasts. Kai giggled at the sight.

Ayame blinked at the sight of a giggling girl. The newcomer had fiery red hair, and emerald green eyes. Ayame asked, "Who are you?"

Kai stopped giggling and introduced herself, "I'm Uzumaki Kai, Naruto's cousin."

An old man stepped out from the back, just in time to hear who she was. He repeated, "Cousin?"

Kai nodded, "I just found out about Naruto here, just about three weeks ago. I did not know that I had anymore family around, but I'm very glad that I do have."

Ayame eyed Naruto as she was making the ramen that Naruto ordered and asked, "What happened during your last mission?"

As two large bowls of steaming ramen was set down in front of them. Naruto began telling them all about their mission to Nami no Kuni (Land of the Waves). By the time that they were leaving, Ayame and Kai were on the road to becoming the best of friends. Ayame began crying when Kai said that since she was considered a sister to Naruto, that Ayame is going to a wonderful Aunt to her unborn children.

When Naruto and Kai made their way back to their new home, Kai spoke up, "Tomorrow morning, Naruto, I will be training you in the ways of an Uzumaki Shinobi."

"I can't wait! Thank you, Kai –nee –chan! I'm going to kicking ass soon," Naruto yelled out cheerfully, causing Kai to laugh and smile at his cheerful ways. Kai was just glad to have found Naruto. Life will never be dull again. Her personal sunshine.

**AN: I hope that you all like it. Pairings for this story will Kai/Yamato. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone. Thanks.**


End file.
